Afterlife Theatre
by YellowTheWriter
Summary: Where do you go after you are brutally slaughtered in Monokuma's sick killing game? Why, the theatre of course! After all, what's better than sitting back and watching human suffering? Afterlife fic for Forest of Despair. Do not read if you are not up to date on the series.
1. 0-1

**Major spoilers for Forest of Despair through chapter two. You have been warned. Love, Yellow.**

* * *

 **0-1 - Weltschmerz**

* * *

It was silent. Dead silent. There were many in the room, congregating in the corner, averting their eyes from the movie screen, relishing the despair the theatre chronicled, or they were Shinichi Fujimoto. Shinichi wasn't sure of this place yet, having been the newcomer of this strange realm. He recognized a great deal of those who wandered the room, but he could never follow, always hiding away in fear they may not be who he truly thought they were. He knew not to trust anyone ever since his death at the pressure of his own classmates -inadvertently, of course, but he was still nonetheless fearful of everyone- and questioned his faith in everyone. The Saviors of Humanity, Hanako, Takara, Ayano... He couldn't fathom placing his trust in anyone again. Yet, in this ethereal reality that he awoke in, he wanted to learn. Learn the nature of this place. Learn who wandered. Learn all he could. He had seen a great deal of recent historical figures sometimes come in. Sayaka Maizono, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Nagito Komaeda, and Ruruka Ando.

So much history, so much knowledge, yet Shinichi couldn't find it in himself to approach them. They were some of the many history had led him to read about to fuel his thirst for knowledge. Yet, he couldn't trust them either. They had been the world's hope, yet they were also the world's truest despair. They were every bit as untrustworthy as anyone else. They were the towering archives of history he sought to open, yet he threw the key away into the recedes of despair.

Shinichi seldom looked at the screen. It reminded him too much of the chaos that enveloped him, setting him asunder from the world he thought he knew. He thought he knew a lot of things, but his state of mind was jeopardized in a split second. Take for example Akita Yamazaki. He thought she was just a young woman making peace in the world and trying to make him leave behind his introverted defense, yet it turns out he never truly knew her. Then there was Kazuhiko. He remembered how protective he was of Ayano, leaving himself and Hayato no choice but to let Mirabilis translate the Japanese words that encircled her wrist, her livelihood. Yet, Kazuhiko murdered whoever they thought was Akita -perhaps Sae Emiya or Chiyo Jinya- and died, his final words professing his love for Ayano. The mask known as Ayano Nishiki.

Sure, Shinichi had lost any semblance of the trust he used to hold, but he had a burning desire to find them. Perhaps to save himself from the deluge of nothingness he was rapidly drowning in. Perhaps Sae Emiya and Chiyo Jinya could pull him back to save who he was inside. Perhaps they could be the stones tied to his ankles that drag him straight down to Hell.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to this fanfiction of fanfiction... what have I walked into? Anyways, this isn't essentially canon per se; simply my interpretation of the afterlife of Dangan Ronpa, but mostly having to do with Forest of Despair. Also, I want to give shout-outs to SanityRequiem for creating the epic saga that inspired me to write this, Akita Yamazaki, and a whole bunch of other characters! Next is The hazel-eyed bookworm for creating Shinichi Fujimoto, my poor butt monkey ever since his death. I really hope I'm not butchering his character, but my apologies if I've done so. But, really, this story is thanks to everyone who contributed to the Committee Saga, whether it was by contributing a character to any of the stories, leaving a review, or even reading the story!**


	2. 0-2

**0-2 - Every Theatre Needs Ushers**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the theatre. Hysterical laughter of someone who's gone mad. Shinichi recognized her as one of the most untrustworthy people he remembered: Akita Yamazaki. The true Akita Yamazaki, who reveled in despair. Her clothes were just as revealing as ever as her body shook in a fit of laughter, watching the screen. Takayuki stood on center stage, explaining away a certain poison with Monokuma standing nearby. Shinichi wanted to escape. He ran for the nearest door, only to hear muffled feminine screaming coming from within followed by a harsh slap. He stared at it fearfully before he ran the other way, stumbling as he did.

The ringleader heard his footsteps, a look of childish curiosity on her face as she turned to see Shinichi Fujimoto stumbling toward the exit. The childish curiosity morphed into a Cheshire grin in an instant. She got up, scrambling over the rows of velvet seats that were between herself and Shinichi. He heard the movement from the seats, turning his head toward Akita, a look of horror plastered on his face as she lunged at Shinichi. She had missed, but a line of drool fell from the corner of her mouth as Shinichi sprung away.

"Join in the fun, Shinichi! You'll never be lonely with the solace of despair shining down upon you!"

Her strides were long and quick, closing the gap between herself and the boy. She lunged again, successfully pushing her target into the corner by the door he sought. He reached his arm for the door, but fell short, closing his eyes tightly. Akita smiled.

"Wasn't it lovely? The last moments before you died! Oh, how I wish I could have experienced such despair..."

"No, that's wrong!" Someone shouted, promptly before the ringleader was punched in the side of her head, falling to the ground a twitching mess. Shinichi felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder.

"Are you, by any chance, Shinichi Fujimoto?"

* * *

 **Well, wasn't this chapter lovely? I've got to say, I've even disturbed myself a bit with this. Poor Shinichi.**

 **Anyways, you can guess who saved Shinichi if you want. I've also started giving the chapters titles, so there's that.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
